Forgiveness
by EdEddnEddyFan5
Summary: Something's wrong with Sierra; she hasn't been her usual, hyperactive self lately. She refuses to talk about what's bothering her. There's only one person who can get her to open up. Cody/Sierra


**Forgiveness**

**Summary:** Something's wrong with Sierra; she hasn't been her usual, hyperactive self lately. She refuses to talk about what's bothering her. There's only one person who can get her to open up. Cody/Sierra

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Total Drama. If I did, Total Drama Action would not exist.

**Warning: **Nothing too bad, aside from an emo and OOC Sierra. But the reason for that will be explained, don't worry.

**EdEddnEddyFan5's Note: **While this is not my first fan fiction (well, it _is _my first _published _fan fiction, but that's beside the point), this is my first attempt at writing hurt/comfort fan fiction. If I do a good job, then great. If not... Well, constructive criticism is always welcome. But please, keep it constructive. Trolls will not be fed here.

**01001010**

**01001010**

**Forgiveness**

**01001010**

**A hurt/comfort fan fiction by EdEddnEddyFan5**

**01001010**

**01001010**

It was the morning after the Germany challenge, and the Total Drama World Tour jet was flying through the clouds, carrying the 12 remaining teenagers to their next exciting destination.

Down in the loser-class area, it was business as usual for teams Victory and Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot. DJ was sulking over his animal-murdering curse. Tyler and Lindsay, the former finally remembering who the latter was, were making out. Alejandro was thinking of how to further bend the other contestants to his will. Noah was immersed in one of his many books, while Owen was scarfing down a bowl of cheap, imitation-brand Frosted Flakes.

Yep, business as usual...

… Except for Izzy, who was not rambling her usual nonsensical stories about how she grafted deer antlers to her head or genetically spliced her neighbor's DNA with that of a kangaroo. Rather, she stared out the window with a frown, massaging her temples with her pointer and middle fingers.

Sensing his girlfriend's discomfort, Owen temporarily stopped his binge eating and nudged her. "Izzy?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Owen," Izzy replied, not taking her eyes off the clouds. "It's just..." She paused and sighed.

"I can't shake the feeling that something's very wrong. It's as though there is a deep disturbance in the Force..."

**01001010**

Unbeknownst to Izzy, something was indeed wrong. Up in the winner's area, Team Amazon was enjoying their second morning in a row as challenge winners. Gwen and Courtney were enjoying a gourmet breakfast, while Cody was still sound asleep in the seat across from them. Seated away from the others, Heather and Sierra were discussing strategy for future challenges.

It was here that things were not right.

"So I was thinking," Heather said to her alliance member, pausing to take a bite of her omelet, "That we should focus our attention on teaming up with Lindsay and DJ. Team Victory is incredibly weak right now, so we can make them do anything we ask. With their help, we can crush Team Chris during the next challenge, and – Sierra?"

The obsessed fan girl wasn't paying attention to Heather's speech. In fact, she had been acting strange all morning; she was very quiet, she wasn't bouncing around – hell, she hadn't even made her usual attempt to molest Cody! She simply stared at the red carpet, a look of deep sadness in her eyes...

"Sierra?" Heather asked again, waving her hand in front of her alliance member's face. "Sierra? _Sierra!_"

"Huh?" Sierra's head jerked up, as though she was being snapped out of a trance. She looked over at Heather, and let out a heavy, sad sigh. "Oh, hey Heather."

"Have even heard a word I've said?"

"Sorry. It's just that..." Sierra paused, let out a sigh, and looked away. For a brief moment, Heather though she saw Sierra's eyes water. "It's nothing."

Before Heather had a chance to reply, the purple-haired girl got up and started to walk towards the door that led to the galley and cargo hold. "I... I need to be alone for awhile."

"Sierra-" Heather started, but it was too late; Sierra had already disappeared behind the steel door.

Heather chewed her bottom lip nervously. It was clear that something was bothering Sierra – you'd have to be as blind as Stevie Wonder not to see that. And as long as Sierra was like this, she would be of far less use to Heather. But compassion was a thing that the queen bee was not so familiar with, and as such, Heather was not the best candidate for helping Sierra with whatever was upsetting her.

Translation; Heather was going to need some help.

**01001010**

"Bwahahaha!"

Heather crossed her arms and glared at the Goth girl and Counselor In Training, both of whom were laughing like they were at a Jeff Dunham show.

"_What _is so funny?" the raven-haired witch demanded to know.

"The idea of _you_ caring about someone other than yourself..." Gwen managed to say, before she and Courtney burst out in another fit of laughter. To them, the very notion was hysterical; Heather - the queen of mean herself, caring about someone enough to ask Gwen and Courtney – two of her biggest rivals – to help her when said someone was upset? Ridiculous!

But when Heather's serious look didn't fade, the laughter slowly died down, and Gwen and Courtney looked at each other in shock.

"Oh my God, she's serious!" Courtney said in shock. The equally flabbergasted Gwen could only nod in response.

"Of course I'm serious!" Heather snapped, throwing her arms up in indignation. "Are you two gonna help me or what?"

Heather fixed her sights on Courtney, but the CIT was not up to it. "Don't look at me, I barely know the girl!"

Heather turned towards her other teammate. "Gwen?"

"Hey, I'm a Goth," Gwen replied, putting her hands up in defense. "I'm not exactly the best person to cheer someone up."

"Well, _someone's _got to talk to her! I-"

Heather was interrupted by a loud yawn. The three Amazons looked towards Cody, who had just woken up. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and smiled at his teammates.

"Good morning, ladies," he said with his signature grin. "How's... uh..."

Cody's grin faded when he saw Gwen, Courtney and Heather exchange glances, then focus on him, their lips curving up into triplet smirks. Cody felt nervous almost immediately, like a mouse cornered by three hungry-looking felines.

"Um... Why are you all looking at me like that?"

**01001010**

"Sierra!" the chestnut-haired tech geek called out, maneuvering through the stacks of boxes stored in the plane's cargo hold. Cody paused, half-expecting Sierra to come flying out of nowhere and slam into him with a bone-shattering glomp.

But this did not happen. Instead, Cody heard something that he hadn't expected; the sound of quiet sobbing.

"Sierra?" Cody called out again, peaking around a large stack of crates.

Cody was greeted with a sight that he never saw coming. Sierra, the always smiling, always happy fan girl that the Total Drama Family had come to know and love (or tolerate, in some cases) was sitting on an old crate, all alone, bawling her eyes out. Tears streamed down her cheeks like water from two faucets that had been turned on full blast.

Cody felt torn. Being his creepy stalker who knew more things about Cody than one should, Sierra was one of his least favorite contestants. But if there was one thing that Cody hated more than anything, it was seeing girls cry. Eventually, his instinct to comfort any females in pain won the mental battle.

"Sierra..." Cody said, stepping out from behind the boxes. Sierra looked up at him, and Cody received yet another shock; she was _glaring _at him.

"Oh, it's _you_," she sneered, her voice dripping with venom. For Cody, this whole experience was one big surprise after another.

"What's... Uh, what's wrong?" Cody asked, unnerved by the look Sierra was giving him.

The fan girl scoffed and looked away. "You should know."

"Uh... No, I don't know." Cody was genuinely unsure of what he had done to make Sierra so upset. "What?"

"Remember last night?"

**01001010**

_It was the night of the Germany challenge. Most of the contestants had turned in for the night. All except for one, who decided to make a late-night confession._

_"Ugh!" Cody groaned, sitting in the confessional bathroom. "I cannot _believe _Sierra today! Sticking her thumb in my mouth while I was sleeping, building a freakin' statue of me out of meat, and that song during the dancing part..." Cody shuddered at the memory. "God, I don't think I've ever been more embarrassed!_

_"When is that Annie Wilkes freak of a girl going to get it through her thick skull? I. DO. NOT LIKE HER! I never _have _liked her, and I never _will _like her! And the sooner she realizes that and gets out of my life, the better!"_

_And with that, Cody stormed out of the bathroom and marched back up to the winner's area. He failed to notice a person hiding in the shadows near the confessional bathroom. A person who wanted to make her own late-night confession, and noticed Cody going in before her. A person who, due to her obsession with Cody, couldn't resist pressing her ear up against the door and listening in._

**01001010**

"Oh..." Cody managed to say, overcome by a sudden feeling of guilt. "You... you heard that, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Sierra said, turning to glare at Cody again. "I heard every word. 'Annie Wilkes freak'. I have to give you credit; I've never heard _that _one before."

Sierra closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. When she opened them again, the anger was gone, replaced by the same deep sadness Heather had noticed earlier.

"But, I suppose I can't blame you for being mad at me. This _is _that story of my love life, after all. Bobby Mathias in kindergarten, Jimmy Korshman in third grade, Kyle Broski in fifth grade, Derek Nerman in eighth grade... All the same! I liked all of them, but I was always to scared to admit it. So I always followed them around, learned everything there was to know about them, thinking that it would help me express my feelings... And every time, it backfired in my face!"

A fresh set of tears escaped from Sierra's eyes. "Oh, you were right, Cody! You, Bobby, Jimmy, Kyle, Derek, all of you were right! I'm nothing but a stalker, Annie Wilkes freak!"

As Sierra broke down sobbing again, Cody felt another wave of guilt wash over him. It slammed into him harder than the wave that capsized the _Poseidon_. For the first time, Cody saw past Sierra's obsessive, stalker shell, and saw the sweet yet insecure girl hidden beneath.

As stated earlier, this whole morning had been full of surprises for Cody. Now, it was Sierra's turn to be surprised; Cody walked up to her, sat down on the crate next to her, and hugged her.

"Sierra..." he said to the stunned girl. "I'm... I'm sorry.

"I realize now what a jerk I've been. I thought you were just some psycho fan girl, but now I see that you're much more than that. You're a sweet, caring girl... who's just a little insecure when it comes to expressing your feelings, and that causes you to be a little forward with the guys you like. But hey, we all have our flaws."

Sierra sniffled, and Cody used his pointer finger to gently wipe away her tears. "I'm really sorry for the way I've treated you, and I'd really like to give you a chance. If..." Cody looked down in shame. "If you could ever forgive a big jackass like me."

Sierra stared deep into Cody's eyes. Then, for the first time all morning...

She smiled.

"Oh, Cody!" she said, wrapping her arms around the tech geek. "Of course I forgive you!"

With that, Sierra tilted her head forward and pressed her lips against his. Cody was shocked at first, but it only took seconds for him to embrace Sierra's show of affection, and return the kiss.

**01001010**

Whew! (wipes sweat from brow) Well, I had to stay up until 2:30 in the morning, and my ass is sore, but hopefully it was worth it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
